Pokemon The Dark Age
by SlySlasher24
Summary: After the pokemon had ceased to exist. A dark, dreary world accompanied Ash and his friends. Gifted with an ancient power, that could either destroy, or save his world. What will Ash do? Will he succumb to the pressure? Or attempt to save his world? MATURE WORLD, ALTERNATE STORYLINE


A/N As for those of you whole dislike the perfect, kid-like world Pokemon is, this is for you, enjoy.

-The Proluge-

A dark storm clouse rose quickly over the horizon, heading towards a small group of people, all shrouded in cloaks to protect themselves from the thundering rain. The dark cloud would bring much

more then rain..

"This rain is neverending, Misty!" A figure groaned. Misty just glanced towards Ash, with a small smile gracing her lips.

"Don't worry, Ash!" Announced a much taller figure then Ash announced. "We're almost to Pallete Town!"

The group started running ahead, to a place called Palette town.

-Time skip-Next morning-Ash POV-

With a startling realization of what had happened just two years before, Ash tried to stand up, but quickly felt something on his feet keeping him down. There was Misty, his travelling companion

for eight years, since he was twelve, she had been 12, aswell. The change from the once firey, strong hearted, and petite girl to the Red haired beauty she was now was quite remarkable. With each

breath her rather large breasts swelled, and then compressed to her great form, once again. Ash thought to himself, I should stop thinking about her in this way, already the feeling of arousal was

beginning to appear. Cautiously, he removed his fett out from under her body, and stood. out of habit, he looked around for Pikachu, remembering what had happened to all Pokemon just two years

before left him shaken.

-FLASHBACK-

A cloudy and stormy night met Ash and his companions as they journeyed towards their destination. A large boom sounded, accompanied by a sphere of blue spiraling out from the area it had come

from. Mistified, he looked at the sphere, growing closer it soon covered Ash. He felt nothing, a weight from his back was removed. "See that, Pikachu?" THey only answer was silence, as pokemon had

ceased to exist, unknownst to Ash, there were bigger things at play.

-end of flashback-

Ash quickly packed up his belongings, and cleaned up camp. They were just a few miles from Ash's hometown, Palette. The almost jet black storm cloud now covered the sky as far as Ash could see.

shrugging that off, he headed towards the nearby pond to clean up, and deal with his uncomfortableness, damn thoughts of Misty. As he headed towards the pond a tingling went up his spine, Ash

jumped around, but saw nothing. Ash shrugged it off, and blamed paranoia. Cupping water in his hands he splashed his face. A rustle of leaves behind him made him turn around, nothing was there. A

bit scared, now. He started back to camp. A bright flash of blue blinded Ash, several seconds later he could see. He was in a chamber, made of marble, six podiums surrounded the inside. All the

podiums were empty, except the one at the head of the room. A creature Ash had never seen before stood there. It had the build of a human, yet it was covered in fur, and it's eyes were filled with

a fire, unlike Ash had ever seen.

The creature did not move its mouth, but still words rumbled out from it. "Welcome, Ash"

"Who are you" he replied

"That is of no importance, for now. I am here to tell you that the Council has spoken, You are to be the one to restore your world to one of harmony, with humans and pokemon"

"What council?Pokemon? they-"

"Silence.""You will find out soon enough" A chant started echoing across the chamber, a weird combinations of sounds and grunts, yet there was an underlying power. A terrifying pain gripped Ash,

muscles ripped, and mended themselves, bones extended, going through moving tendons. Several screams emitted from Ash, until there was silence. A flame burnt in Ash's soul. A place that had been

empty, and unnoticed until now. Ash stood, once a measley 5'7 he now stood a tall 6'3. In place of the scrawny arms that once graced Ash, now were slim, sinewy muscles taught, and ready to strike.

His eyes burnt with a new power. Tentacles of lighting branched off his body.

"You've been granted with a power only we possess. You can obey our path, albeit the difficulty. Or use this power to destroy your world, there is no inbetween. It is your choice. Goodluck, Ash."

A/N: This is set in an alternate universe, there will be sexual relationships, and or sex scenes. Until that is used, it will maintain the T rating.


End file.
